Ebomination
Ebomination is an upcoming character in E-10: The Series. He is an alternate version of the Agent. He appeared in A Mutant Of My Own. Appearance The Ebomination Ebomination is a humanoid creature comprised of Ethan's first ten aliens. *Big Chill: Wings *ChamAlien: Pattern on torso, tail *Diamondhead: Forearms, hands *Fasttrack: Legs, belt *Grey Matter: Eye *Heatblast: Upper arms *Ripjaws: Gills, teeth, lure *Slapstrike: Shoulder pads, golden spikes *Upgrade: Hair *Wildmutt: Quills on forearms replacing Diamondhead's spikes The Agent As the Eighth Agent, he looks exactly like his main counterpart. As the Ninth Agent, he has green eyes, ginger hair, and a tall, slender build. He wears a light blue, button up shirt, a tan, almost white suit jacket, khakis, and black dress shoes. Powers *As Ebomination, he has all the powers of the aliens he's comprised of. The powers he displayed were: **Diamondhead: Crystal formations, diamond projectiles (used alongside Heatblast flames) **Fasttrack: Super speed **Big Chill: Ice breath, flight, intangibility **Slapstrike: Super strength **Wildmutt: Sense of smell **Upgrade: Technological possession, elasticity, laser **Heatblast: Flames (used alongside Diamondhead crystals) *When he is the Agent, he has all the powers of his main counterpart. Weaknesses *At first, Ebomination could only growl and snarl, as his vocal chords were replaced with Wildmutt's, preventing him from using normal speech without a translator. *Ebomination has most of the weaknesses of the aliens he's comprised of. However, certain alien powers (such as underwater respiration from Ripjaws and Big Chill) counter other alien weaknesses (such as Heatblast's weaknesses to water). **Some of these weaknesses can be compounded, most notably his weakness to sonic sounds, as Diamondhead, Big Chill, Wildmutt, and Chromastone are all weak to them. *Ebomination clearly retains Chromastone's weakness of not being able to absorb energy when caught off guard, as he didn't absorb the electricity wave from the Omnitrix. Personality *As the Eighth Agent, Ebomination's personality matched that of the main counterpart. *As Ebomination, he claims to have been as much of a loudmouth as he was prior to his transformation, and no one was able to understand him. However, he is much more aggressive, and even admitted to being power hungry. He also had no problem with the idea of killing Ethan. *As the Ninth Agent, he seems to be much calmer, and a lot more mature than the Eighth Agent. He also seemed to be a bit less focused and more confused about things, though this could be an effect of regeneration. History Prior to A Mutant Of My Own, the Eighth Agent (not the main one) was kidnapped by a rogue Agent, an alternate counterpart who has gone through so many incarnations that he "lost count". This rogue Agent used the Omnitrix of an alternate, deceased Ethan to mutate the Eighth Agent into a fusion of Ethan's original ten aliens. Because of the consistent flow of alien DNA, the Agent's regeneration did not start, and he was successfully mutated. According to himself, he grew to love the power, and wanted more. During the events of the episode, Ebomination attacked and tried to kill the main Ethan, who had been accidentally transported there in an accident while fighting Professor Proff. Ethan luckily managed to escape, and, with the help of the ESO, created a plan to trap Ebomination in a sound frequency chamber. Initially, it worked, but Ebomination used Upgrade's powers to destroy most of the machine, and stole some parts with him back to his hideout, where he used them to finish a translator he had been working on. After trapping the ESO in diamonds, he attempted to fuse with the Omnitrix using Upgrade and absorb more DNA. Initially, he's successful, gaining extra arms belonging to Chromastone, a transformation locked at the time. However, Ebomination let his guard down, and the Omnitrix detected it was being hacked, going into defense mode. Shocking Ebomination (as he was caught off guard and thus unable to absorb the electricity), the Omnitrix unlocked a new transformation to fend off against the intruder. Believing the intruder to just be a Galvanic Mechamorph, the Omnitrix gave Ethan a new transformation that could easily fight it: Lodestar. Lodestar managed to defeat Ebomination, and then freed the ESO. Logan attempted to kill Ebomination, succeeding at first. However, the regeneration somehow kicked in, and he changed into the Ninth Agent. He simply chalked the excuse up to "comic book magic," as he was unsure about how it happened, and thought the proposed ideas were too convoluted. Despite not having a TARDIS, the Ninth Agent sent Ethan home through the interdimensional constant portal at Los Soledad. Appearances *''A Mutant Of My Own'' (debut, death, regeneration) Trivia *Ebomination, in terms of appearance, is similar to Kevin Levin. *The concept of Ebomination is inspired by both Kevin Levin and the X-Men Origins: Wolverine incarnation of Deadpool. Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Necrofriggians Category:Merlinisapiens Category:Petrosapiens Category:Citrakayahs Category:Galvans Category:Pyronites Category:Piscciss Volanns Category:Galvanic Mechamorphs Category:Vulpimancers Category:Crystalsapiens